Senja di Gunung Eskel
by RainyRain123
Summary: "Oh, bahkan sang gunung pun benci pada penakut." [PederMiri, headcanon, drabble]


_Disclaimer: Princess Academy belongs to Shannon Hale. I take nothing except pleasure from making this fic._

 _Note: headcanon, drabble. Segala kesamaan kalimat, ide, dan plot hanya kebetulan semata. Terima kasih dan selamat membaca!_

* * *

 **Senja di Gunung Eskel**

 _a PederMiri fanfiction_

* * *

"Oh, bahkan sang gunung pun benci pada penakut."

Peder mengedipkan mata. Omongan ibunya yang tiba-tiba dan tanpa aba-aba itu seperti sambil lalu, cuma sekedar pelengkap percakapan makan malam. Tapi dalam kasusnya, kalimat tadi pasti ditujukan untuk dirinya.

Untuk semua sikap dingin dan tidak bersahabat pada Miri. Untuk ketidakberaniannya memberi elang linder secara langsung pada gadis itu. Untuk kabur begitu saja setelah tahu Miri berharap bisa pergi ke lembah: menjadi putri, melupakan gunung Eskel, meninggalkannya.

Meninggalkannya.

Peder menemukan dirinya bertanya-tanya. Sejak kapan teman masa kecilnya itu begitu berharga? Mulai dari mana dia pikir kehilangan Miri adalah hal yang tidak dia suka? Dan kenapa—seandainya dia tahu untuk siapa pertanyaan ini dituju—kenapa Miri membuat hari-harinya menjadi cuaca yang tidak menentu?

Bahkan esoknya, ketika terompet berbunyi dan seorang utusan kerajaan mengumumkan bahwa Pangeran kembali ke akademi, yang Peder lakukan hanya melarikan diri.

Dia tidak mau bertemu wajah penuh harap Miri.

Maka, biarkanlah embikan kambing memenuhi telinganya. Duduk di sudut padang rumput tempat dia dan Miri dulu bermain. Sementara gadis yang dia suka mungkin telah menerima uluran tangan sang Pangeran.

Ya, Peder memang penakut. Dan Miri pasti benci dengan penakut.

Entah sudah berapa lama, hingga seruan bahagia Esa membuyarkan pikirannya. Sewaktu bergegas lari ke jalan, ia melihat beberapa gadis pulang dari Akademi, dan adiknya berteriak sambil memeluk ibunya kalau tahun depan mereka akan melihat samudra. Peder mengedarkan pandangan. Ada Bena dan Liana di rombongan gadis itu, melambaikan tangan padanya. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Matanya tetap mencari, seperti mata elang yang menyibak bebatuan untuk melihat mangsa. Tidak ada.

Miri tidak ada di sana.

Kenyataan meluruhkan dirinya. Dadanya bergemuruh, napasnya tersengal. Kenapa? Kenapa eksistensi seorang Miri bisa membuatnya demikian putus asa?

Seseorang menghampirinya, "Kalau kau tanya aku, Miri tidak terpilih, Kak."

Kata-kata Esa terdengar jauh, nyaris tidak nyata. Tapi begitu melihat wajah jahil ibunya, Peder merasa kalimat kemarin malam disuarakan lagi dengan bahasa tambang.

'Gunung benci dengan penakut, Peder.'

Yang dia ingat adalah tangannya bergerak cepat, mengikat tali sepatu bot dan bersiap berlari jika diperlukan. Yang dia ingat adalah dia berkata mantap, "Aku harus pergi."

Ibunya berseru sambil tertawa di belakang, "Ya, Nak, kalahkan gunungmu sendiri!"

Dan Peder berlari. Agak sempoyongan karena harapan, dan lebih banyak gemetar karena permohonan. Hanya sedikit, tapi dia bisa mengenali sosok yang sedang berjalan sambil menunduk, menekuri tanah. Rambut sewarna bulu burung elang, mata yang selalu bersinar untuk orang lain. Rapuh, sekaligus tangguh. Oh, pernahkah Peder berkata Miri secantik bunga kecil penakluk sang gunung?

"Halo."

Miri tetap teman baiknya. Yang kadang terlihat tersipu dan tersenyum gemetar. Yang selalu memperhatikan orang lain melebihi dirinya sendiri. Dan meski tidak memakai mahkota, Peder tahu gadis itu tetap jadi 'putri' di pikirannya, selamanya.

Digenggamnya ragu tangan kurus Miri. Hangat dan bergetar. Degup jantungnya terasa lebih nyata dari sinar matahari di ufuk barat. Peder membayangkan senja di gunung Eskel: dia sedang mengukir linder dan Miri memperbaiki lubang di bajunya. Mereka menyanyikan lagu tambang bersama-sama di dalam rumah baru yang berbau segar, dengan jendela yang menatap kemegahan sang gunung. Impian itu begitu indah. Dan saat melihat Miri tersenyum kecil di sampingnya, Peder tahu telah menemukan masa depan.

Kali ini dia tidak akan lari lagi.

"Mau berjalan denganku nanti malam?"

End


End file.
